Santa Is Real
by PastaPanda
Summary: All of the veterans at the Smash Mansion have a hole in their hearts, and Ness decides to fix it by asking Santa for help. But will Master Hand allow such a request? Will Santa agree to the request? Will he make it in time for Christmas. Will the world end sooner or later? I believe not. Bad summary is bad. Maybe some OOCness. Oneshot.


**A/N: Whoo, It's almost Christmas! The tree at my house won't probably be assembled this year, but I decided to write a story in the Holiday spirit. This is both my first crossover and my first SSBB Fic, I hope you enjoy it! P.S: It may of turned a little random at the end, I was bored. Sorry!**

* * *

Link sighed. Usually the few weeks leading up to Christmas was reserved for excitement and worrying over last-minute gifts, but there was something missing. He missed those five, and so did everyone who had been here before Brawl. It felt so empty without them, disregarding the fact that there were more people now than back then. What was he thinking about? The five characters that were left behind from Melee.

For starters, there were the two Pokémon: Mewtwo and Pichu. Mewtwo was similar to Lucario, as they were both stern and quiet and had magical powers, but Pichu was always cheerful and was so cute. She used to rise atop Pikachu's head, especially when she was exhausted from a fight, since she had little stamina. Dr Mario was at first considered a cheap clone of Mario, however he then showed everyone how well of a doctor he could be. Even if he didn't have a PhD in medicine.

The two that Link missed the most though was Roy and Young Link. Roy, with his blazing red hair and excellent swordsman skills, was a force to be reckoned with. He usually spent training sessions sparing with Link and Marth. They pretty much shared everything else; a dorm, time hanging out, love for sword fighting. Young Link, on the other hand, was also seen as a clone, but Link adored him endlessly. It might seem a little like self-love, but Link certainly doted on the young Hylian. Young Link fitted into a tightly-knit group with Ness and the Ice Climbers. Link had great bonds with their replacements, Ike and Toon Link, but it wasn't the same.

"Hey Link!" Ike called out from across the room. "Want to do some sparring? Marth and Pit are coming as well."

"Okay," Link replied, still in though. He was so caught up in his fantasies that he didn't notice a baseball cap peering from behind a pot plant. Ness stood up and stretched his legs, sore from crouching for so long. Not wasting a single moment, he headed off to the dorms.

* * *

"So tell me why you're now here in my room," Popo huffed, unamused at his friend's intrusion.

"'Cause Link and everyone miss the guys that aren't in Brawl, duh!" Ness stated, scribbling on a piece of paper. "Did you forget that I can read minds?"

Nana looked up from her book. "That still doesn't explain why you're in our room writing," she contradicted.

"And why did you invite Pikachu, Kirby, Yoshi and Jigglypuff?" the male Ice Climber muttered.

"Pika," the mouse Pokémon chirped.

"Well I can't do this in my room," the black-haired kid sighed. "Toon Link and Lucas are in there. These guys are here because they can be."

Shaking her head in confusion of her friend's stupidity, Nana grabbed the piece of paper that Ness had been writing on. Ignoring threats explaining what would happen if the paper wasn't returned, she read the scribble:

Dear Santa,

I would like it if you could bring Roy, Dr Mario, Pichu, Mewtwo and Young Link to the Smasher's Mansion in time for Christmas. They don't have to stay for long, I just want them…

"And then I'll take embarrassing pictures of you while you sleep!" Ness shouted.

Giving the paper back, Nana asked, "You still believe in Santa?"

"Pyo?" the Dreamland Warrior tilted his face (erm, body), not knowing what a Santa was.

"That's sad!" Popo laughed. "Come on, you're thirteen."

"Hey, knock it off! I'll believe in whatever I want."

Yoshi wandered over to the table and read the letter, curious to as what Ness had written. _So he wants to be reunited with the others? _ He thought. _I wonder if Master Hand will allow that._

Jigglypuff clambered over the green dinosaur's back. _This is a good idea,_ the puffball smiled. _I really want to see Pichu again. She was so cute!_

Irritated by pointless questions, the psychic boy retrieved his work and walked out, murmuring, "Fine, I'll just do it later. Thanks for the help. Not."

The female Ice Climber returned to her bed, which blended in with the half of the room that was decorated in pink. "I was only curious. Did you have to be so moody?"

Her male counterpart folded his arms, leaning on a wall on the blue half of the room. "Well it's rude to enter someone's room without knocking. We've lived in a mountain for the majority of our live, we know that." He turned to the unique and strange creatures and opened the door. "If you don't mind, could you leave?"

* * *

Meanwhile in another world, a blond man dressed in a black coat and brown boots trudged through heavy snow, dragging a large sack. Upon closer inspection, the man also had a bright red shirt and matching pants underneath, as well as a black tie. For some reason or another, a giant battle axe was being carried on a free shoulder.

Not bothering to knock, he kicked down the door to a grand, snow-white house and collapsed on the floor. The soft glow of Christmas lights illuminated the place, revealing more Christmas decorations posted into the frozen ground. "Ngeh, why did I have to get the letters tonight, out of all nights?"

Another man, frightening tall and draped in a dark blue coat down to his boots, knelt down and stared with sharp, intimidating eyes, magnified by his glasses. "M' w'fe's v'ry busy th's t'me 'f y'ar. Th't's why."

"Whatever, Sve" the collapsed person breathed, struggling to get up due to exhaustion. Dragging the sack, he staggered into the main room, where five others stood. All but one little boy had various shades of blond hair, said boy having a blaze of red instead. One man with silverish hair and emotionless violet-blue eyes supported the exhausted man by grabbing his tie.

"So you finally made it, Denmark," he stated blandly. "I was worried that you might have frozen to death."

The red-haired kid snorted with laughter. "You? Worried about him someone freezing to death?" he gasped for air. "That's preposterous, especially for you, Uncle Norway."

The intimidating man's 'wife' looked up from his pile of letters. He was dressed in a Santa Suit, answering letters to the North Pole. His chocolate-brown eyes shone with amusement and spirit. "That's enough, Ladonia." He scolded playfully. "Even if Norway doesn't seem to care about people like Denmark-"

"Hey! What you say about me?" Denmark shouted.

"-he just wants everyone to be safe." Standing up, the personification of Finland pulled the sack of letters across the wooden floor. "Thanks for getting these, Denmark. Can you help me with answering these, Iceland?"

Another silver-haired nation, holding a puffin, chewed some liquorice. "I guess I can," he mumbled. "I don't even know why I'm here sometimes, to be honest."

As the letters were emptied on to the table, a twelve-year-old in a sailor-styled suit picked up a stray that fluttered to the floor. "Hey Mama, what's this?" he asked.

The nation in the Santa suit frowned. "Sealand, for the last time, you are England's property. I'm not your mother, nor anyone's wife."

"Sea-kun refuses to be Eyebrow's property, desu-yo!" Sealand declared, unhappy about the fact that England was mentioned. "I was just curious about this letter. It came from some place called 'Smash Mansion'. Strange name for a place."

Sweden inspected the letter himself. "Hm, 't d'es s'em str'nge," he though out loud.

Iceland was handed the envelope, opening it and reading the message inside. "'Dear Santa, if it's not too much trouble, I would like to request that Roy, Dr Mario, Young Link, Pichu and Mewtwo to come to the Smash Mansion for a visit. Everyone here misses them, and I thought that if you brought them here, Master Hand would let them stay until New Years. He barely lets any visitors in, which is unfair. That's the only thing I want this Christmas. Behalf on all of the Brawlers, Ness'. These people have unusual names, don't they?"

Sealand shot upwards in joy. "Dr Mario? Ness? I know those people! They're from the SSB series, desu-yo!"

"The what series?" Denmark chided.

"You know, Super Smash Bros. Fighting game with Nintendo characters. I played it when I stayed at Japan's house, and it was so awesomely exiting. The characters Ness mentioned weren't featured in the third instalment, Super Smash Bros Brawl."

Finland smiled. "It's always heart-breaking when someone you're friends with is away for a long period of time," he sighed blissfully. "I know what I must do…"

* * *

"Please-a let my cousin come-a for a visit!" Mario cried. "He-a won't cause trouble. He-a shares my blood."

Master Hand pushed the Italian plumber away with an extended finger. "No. He didn't make it into the final cut, so he can't join us."

Marth latched onto the floating hand. "It's just for Christmas, so why can't they visit?" he asked. "I miss Roy!"

The hand shook off the swordsman. "No means no! No rejects from Melee, and that's final."

Those words were a blow to the shoulder to the veterans, although Ness was somewhat cheerful. _Maybe Master Hand won't allow it, but I'm pretty sure that Santa will._

It was Christmas Eve, the night when Santa delivers presents to all of the good children to the world. The psychic youth was climbing the stairs to his room when he felt a weight suddenly rocket into his back. Shocked, he fell over, scraping his knee on the stairs. When he looked up, he recognised the face immediately: Toon Link.

"Ah, I'm so excited!" he squealed. "It's my first Christmas ever! I hope I get something cool."

Ness grinned at his friend's eagerness, forgetting about his knee. Toon Link was pretty much the same age as him and Lucas, but he had the innocent and excitable mind of a six-year-old. The cartoonish eyes widened in surprise as he was slowly lifted off Ness. Behind them was Lucas, the shy blond from the Mother series.

"Come on, TL," he murmured calmly. "Save your energy for tomorrow.

"Okay then," the hylian child sighed. "Let's go to bed now!"

Ness chuckled and proceeded to the dorms to change. After brushing their teeth and whatnot, the three kids fell into a deep slumber.

"Wake up, wake up!" a voice pierced through Ness' dream. "It's Christmas! PRESENTS!"

Toon Link bounced up and down on his bed, the joy bubbling out of his system. Looking around with glazed eyes, Ness noticed that his roommates were already dressed, and the Ice Climbers and Red, the Pokémon trainer, were in the room themselves.

"Come on Ness," Red called. "TL's going to explode if you don't hurry."

"Fine, fine, I'm getting ready," the black-haired teen mumbled, still half asleep. He changed clumsily into his normal striped t-shirt and shorts, following the others down the stairs. Once down there, Toon Link glomped his older, more realistic self.

"Where'smypresents where'smypresents?!" he chanted demonically. "Where'smypresents where'smypresents…"

"Hold on, they're coming," Link ruffled the younger Link's hair. "There are still other people sleeping."

Zelda giggled. "If he started foaming at the mouth, the picture would be complete."

When the last person arrived, both hands gave out the gifts (although it was difficult with Crazy Hand spazzing throughout the entire thing). Ness received a signed baseball bat, Toon Link a bow-and-arrow set, Lucas a book on ESP, Nana a sewing kit, Popo a snowboard and Red got some manga. All of the presents were given out, and Ness was disappointed about the fact that the others weren't here. _Maybe Master Hand controls _everything_ that comes and goes from the mansion, _he thought bitterly.

"Hey, there's a giant box in the hallway," Fox called out, gaining everyone's attention. " I can't believe we missed it."

The Brawlers started chatting, predicting who the present was for. As the Starfox Team pushed it in, Ness already knew it was for. The box was about 2 cubic meters, covered in metallic green wrapping paper and tied with a big red bow.

"S-should we open it?" Olimar quivered. "It might be a trap."

Pit huffed. "A trap tied in a shining red bow? That would be the best trap ever!"

"Anyways, we're opening it," Falco declared, poising his blaster for fire. The first shot was fired, and a voice emitted from the large box. "Hey, don't shoot us!"

"OMG a talking Box!" Sonic gasped. "We must open it NOW!"

Eluded by the hedgehog's random outburst, Wolf decided to cut the ribbon with some scissors, like a normal person would. Once opened, he tipped the box on the side, spilling out five characters (I'm pretty sure you know who I mean).

Roy stood up. "Ow, I was already strained from the limited space, and then you tipped us over?" he grunted.

"Roy!" Marth squealed, encasing his friend in a tight hug. "I missed you so much!"

Pichu scampered off towards Pikachu, leaping up onto his head. Mario made idle chit-chat with his alter-ego, and Mewtwo went to the loner corner, casting nasty glances at Lucario. Young Link didn't have a lot of time to stretch, since Nana was practically squeezing the living daylights out of him. The other miniature Link freaked out, screaming that he didn't want to be replaced.

"It's okay TL," Popo reassured. "YL's only here for Christmas. Anyways, _you're_ the replacement of him."

Ness patted Young Link on the shoulder. "It's good to have you back,"

"Thank you," the younger Link gasped, still trying to recover from Nana's attack. He pulled a blue and white envelope from the pocket on his tunic. "Anyways, I've got a letter for you."

"Huh? Let me see!" Ness pleaded. Young Link obliged and the envelope was ripped open. The two scanned the message quickly, rushing to pick up every detail:

Dear Ness,

I've read your request and made up my decision. I know the pain of not being able to see dear friends of mine for extended periods of time. I'm so busy these days, so I barely see my good friend Eduard. So I have brought your friends to you. At first, they were a little distressed at the thought, as it's pretty much kidnapping, but they missed everyone so much, and they agreed. They can only stay to the New Year, since Master Hand is so strict. Yes, I asked him, and he decided to keep it as a surprise. I'm sort if you were worried. I hope this is enough time to spend. Anyways, Merry Christmas!

Happy Holidays, Tino Väinämöinen, One of Santa's helpers.

P.S. Santa still knows about the prank you pulled on Red that one time. He wasn't happy.

"Tino? That's a pretty strange name, don't you think," Young Link inquired, but no answer was received. Ness didn't care about the man's name, nor the fact that Santa knew about Ness stealing Red's clothes after a training session and forces him into a moose costume; he just cared about the fact that his wish came true.

* * *

**Yay, happy ending! I know it was a long story (just over 5 pages, le gasp!), so I'll keep this short. I didn't find this story to be very descriptive, so sorry. I know I have my errors, and I usually don't fix them, but I still appreciate you guys pointing them out. Please report errors, and if you liked it, please review and other stuff. Bye!  
**


End file.
